My weird Saturday with a Shark
by AyemeHimura
Summary: First story! It's about an ordinary girl! She was watching her favorite show until her favorite character popped out into her room! Secrets will be told, including romance, hurt, comfort and a bit of drama. OC x Reginald. T rated to be safe.


**Hey! This is my first story so please, I want to have good reviews on this so enjoy and R&R.**

My POV

It was a normal Saturday like always for me. Wake up, record my shows, and usually I eat breakfast but me and my family went to a Japanese restaurant. I have to admit, Japanese food is better than Chinese.

Before I continue my story, my name is Ayeme Himura. I am an average tomboy. I'm 12 years old that loves video game, the Yugioh series (both cards and show), any type of foreign country anime, and manga. My life was pretty normal until I got home.

I was watching on that Saturday, episode 81 of Yugioh Zexal, the Friendship Games. When it was the finals, Shark disappeared. Caswell, Rio, and Flip explained that he didn't really care who win or lose. At the scene when Shark was riding his motorcycle I said "really Shark, guess your nothing but a big baby."

"Who said that?!"

I looked up at the screen to see what's going on. I saw he was trying to look for something. "This looks interesting."

"What's interesting," he shouted… Wait! He heard me? I took a few steps closer to the television from high curiosity. I noticed that he was running nearby the screen. Wait! Is that supposed to happen! I see him coming closer… oh. What in the world am I thinking it's just a TV show. Why would I be worried about that type of stuff?

I turned away from the screen just a brief moment to get my remote until something heavy dropped on me and made me hit hard on the ground. I turned around to see what the cause of the impact. It was a boy! He has unnatural, midnight purple hair, pale, flawless skin, a purple jacket, grey pants, white shoes with green gems, and a maroon shirt, but he was unconscious. I began to panic so I hid under my blankets.

Probable hours later, I peeked under the sheets and he's still not awake. I creaked out of my sheets and tiptoed closer to him. Still unconscious, I decided to poke him with my nearest pencil to see if he's still alive. Lucky for him, he's still breathing.

"Where did he come from? Is he who I think he is? What in places happened," millions of questions were swarming in my head, but I couldn't let him sleep on the hard floor. As soon as I picked him up, I placed him on my bed. I saw him shivering a little so place my blankets on him. I put my hand on his forehead to see if he's ill or not. His temperature was normal at least, but he's still shivering.

Ever since he came here, I've been thinking to myself, "What should I do?" Then a great idea came into my mind. I should make my famous hot chocolate, so went downstairs and, turned on to stove and start to make my special hot cocoa.

I came back up to my room, when you enter it, it has a large table on your left, a bed on the right that is facing the door close to the wall lengths wise with a Legend of Zelda Triforce hanging above it, a TV screen in front of you next to a boom box next to it, and many Wii games nearby it. As I enter my room, I heard him moaning himself awake. I was so nervous, but I said, "So you have awakened sleeping beauty."

Shark's POV

I was waking up with a migraine in my head, and then I heard someone said, "So you have awoken sleeping beauty."

I looked up and saw a girl with dark brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes, a red T-shirt, and a blue poke dotted pajama pant. It appears that she has a mug with a snowman on it, I couldn't really tell from that flash of light that suddenly appeared.

"So… uh," she spoke, "I made you some hot chocolate."

I just glared at her, what does she take me for so I explained, "I don't need it."

"Then why were you shivering when you were sleeping," she interrogated.

"Well I don't need your sympathy," I explained.

"At least I'm not the cold one here," she argued arrogantly.

Man, this girl really knows how pull my chain! "Too bad it's cold in here!"

"Sorry for not having heating up here!"

"Then why didn't you lay me downstairs,"… that sounded dumb.

"Wow, I haven't thought about that," she said in an annoying sarcastic way, "I also haven't thought that if my parents see a mysterious boy came nowhere out of my room… They would have freaked out that there is a boy that mysteriously came from MY ROOM!"

Man! She's one annoying girl, but she does have a point, what happens if her parents' see that a boy has somehow came in her room, drama will begin.

"So," she said, calmly, "ya want it." I looked at the mug with caution. Who knows if it has poison in it? "Well," getting me irritated again.

Accepting defeat, I took the mug and muttered my thanks to her. With that, I took a sip and… whoa! This taste really sweet… it's not bad… suddenly, a question popped in my.

"Hey," I said as she looked at me. "How did I ever get here?"

She hesitated for a moment, making me uneasy. She let out a sigh and answered, "Well… I was about to ask you the same thing." Well that was a waste. "But," she said as I looked up at her, wait for an answer, "all I know that I was minding my own business and 'POOF' you're here," looking over to the screen on my right.

"So do you know how that happened," I asked.

"No," she answered, "but I wish I knew… OH!" She shouted, surprising me a little. "My name is Ayeme Aurora Himura, what's yours?"

I hesitated, not know she's with the Barians or not. It made me very wary… and yet, she didn't expect an answer.

"Well… you don't have to tell me."

"Reginald," I muttered.

"What," Ayeme asked.

"Reginald," I spoke louder, "my name is Reginald Kastle, but you can call me Shark," but for some reason, I had this feeling she's not working with them.

My POV

I knew it. It was him, Reginald Kastle! I thought I would be in leagued with the Barians… my crush… t-trusts me. I was scared, I was embarrassed, I was soooooooo nervous, I didn't know what to do.

I set tried to ignore my fear and said, sweetly, "nice ta meet you Shark and… f.y.i." he then looked at me, confusingly, "I like Reginald better than Shark," I winked.

"N-no one ever called me that," he explained.

I know that a lot of people call him Shark, but I wonder why people wouldn't call him his real name. Unless teachers don't call him Reginald or people ignore his name and just call him Shark.

Wait! If I don't know than just ask! I'm such an idiot… but then again… it could be personal… "Why won't people call you Reginald?"… DID I JUST BLAB THAT OUT! What is wrong with me? Now he'll think I'm just some nosy girl that doesn't know when to shut up.

"Well… I've been a bully to them, pushing them away… my friends, my teachers, my sister, and my classmates…" He told me something that's personal… that's really weird, but we already know that, right? "I was really trying to get away…"

Why is he telling me this? He barely knows me, but I have to act like I don't know his past, because if he figures out that he's from a TV show, his spirit will be obliterated. So I asked, "To get away from what?" I know all of this is personal, but it sounds like he… trusts me.

"T-to get away of all the pain," he started. "When my s-sister and I were young, I, Rio, and my parents were in a car crash, but my parents are dead because of it, but we survived…" His eyes are filled with fear, tears streaming out of his eyes. He's remembering his painful past. I wish he really trusts me so I could comfort him.

"You really don't have to talk about your past if it's painful," I began.

He looked at me confusingly, so I answered, "Look, I know hurtful stuff has been going on in your life… but you really don't have to tell me anything if it hurts. So it's okay if you tell me later or never, unless it make you feel good."

"A-Ayeme... Thank you."

"That's what friends do, and we are friends, are we?"

Shark's POV

Why did I say all of that! I just met the girl and I blabbed out my life to her, but there's something about her that I trust, so I answered, "Yeah… guess we are friends."

"So," she started. "Are ya hungry?"

"No," I answered. Suddenly a huge growl came out of nowhere.

"Guess your stomach disagrees," she smirked. Guess it does.

"It was probable you," I lied. She gave me a narrow look that could spill out anything.

"Then… do you have that instant noodles… please," I asked.

"Yeah," she answered. "We only have chicken flavored, is that okay?" I just nodded. She smiled and had a hard time opening the door (guessing it was jammed.) "Oh yeah," she said at a creaked door. "You don't mind being around me, do you?" I just shook my head. "Really, no one ever said that to me… people say I'm an annoying girl, a degrading person. I'm a dependent person, so you really don't have to worry about me, I could make it, and I'm confident to make new friends!" She just left… why would people say that about her, and she doesn't look like the person to be annoying. Just thinking about her makes me worry about her.

'Once you think about it,' I thought. Though it was strange, but she reminds me of Yuma. It's not her look, of course, but it's her personality. He's always saving my butt several times, because he never gave up, no matter how things were, he just kept getting up. And thanks to that, he cares so much for his friends. I have to admit, Ayeme is pretty cute. Also-

"Hey, sorry for barging in" a girl shouted annoyingly.

Katty's POV

Hello! My name is Katty Lonma! I was here to see my super, duper, awesome friend… wait, that isn't Ayeme… It's a boy! FINALLY! AYEME HAS A BOYFRIEND!

"Hello!" I started. "My name is Katty. What's yours?"

Shark's POV

Who is this girl! She seems like a maniac! Who just barge in a room, and go into people's faces!

"So what's your relationship?"… Okay, I have no idea what's she talking about. "So," she started, "are you Ayeme's boyfriend?"… This girl knows Ayeme?

"Katty," another girl's voice came, "what's with the hub bud?" This girl has dark brown hair, green eyes, and a bit of a tan skin. She looks like she's wearing a white dress with pink flowers on the bottom.

"Look!" The annoying girl exclaimed, I think that's Katty… she does seem like that. "There's a boy in her bed!" she shouted.

My POV

Wow… It's been a little noisy up there… I wonder if Reginald is okay… well, it isn't my business, so I should leave him alone. *sigh*

May's POV

I took a closer look at the boy… wait… in bed! That got me really curious! "Ayeme has a boyfriend!" He looked somewhat ticked off, but seriously! A boy, in her room!

"What do you guys mean," he asked… what, was this some missed understanding…

"Hey," that's Ayeme's voice. "Reginald, I got your soup..." UUhhh…

My POV

WHAT THE HECK ARE THEY DOING HERE! KATTY AND MAY ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!

"Ayeme," Katty asked. "Who's this boy?"

We're screwed! But, I have to find a way to make a convincing answer so-

"Don't bother telling a lie," Reginald said… why? "I already knew… I'm from a TV show." What! He already knew!

"Yeah," Katty said, "we kinda explained that he's from an anime show…"

"Hey! It's not like it's going to put me down or anything, so don't start worrying about me!" Man, he knows how to make my blood boil!

"Listen, mister I'm emotionless! Sorry for caring about my friend!"

"Well I don't need your symphony," he tolerated. He's such a pain in the butt! Someone should teach him some manners!

I grabbed one of his six, octopus-like strands, to make him look at me carefully. "Listen mister, I was kind enough to let you sleep in my bed, so give at least a little gratitude!" I explained to him.

"What are you, my mother?" He shouted.

"Ayeme," May interrupted. "You shouldn't that rash."

"What!" I can't believe this, this is always like this! My friends always want me to be sissy girl! Why can't they understand that I just want to be myself! I looked at him to see if he has any gut to say a word… He's giggling, why? That's when I noticed I'm poking his stomach.

"What," he asked, snapping me out of my thoughts. That gave me a theory…

Shark's POV

"What," I asked. She looked at me and smirked, making me very uneasy.

"Uuuhhh… Ayeme… is something the matter," then she gave me this innocent smile that didn't convince me at all.

"Regi," she started. "Are you ticklish?"… What type of question is that?! Of course I'm not ticklish; being ticklish is like be a baby!

"No, baby's are- ACK!" Something crept on my stomach.

May's POV

"What was that, Baby," Ayeme teased.

"I'm not ticklish!" Shark exclaimed. Oh please, he just jerked out as soon as Ayeme poked his stomach.

Well, if he's not going to admit it, then why not. This will be so fun. "Ayeme, could you hold him still," I asked. She was confused for a moment, but then realized what my plan is. She held him still and I started to tickle his stomach. This made him bit his bottom lip.

"Let me join in," Katty said optimistically. I saw her grabbed Shark's feet, take of his shoes, and scratched his socked feet, making him laugh hysterically.

"NOHOHOHOHOHO, PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! I LIED, I LIED HAHAHAHAHA! JUST PLEASE STOHAHAHAHAHAHAHOP!" He screamed.

No one's POV

"Well," Ayeme started, "you lied so… Face the punishment!" She teasingly said as she wiggled her fingers in his underarm, receiving a feminine squeal, leading into a full blown laughter. _Jackpot_, she thought.

"Wow," Katty said, "who knew you were this ticklish." She began to take off his socks slowly, to get Shark's attention.

His eyes widen in fear, "NO! DON'T TAKE THOSE OFF! PLEASE!" Too late, he was fully in their mercy, in fits of ticklish laughter. "HEHEHEHEHEHE, STOHOHOHOHOHOP!"

May was thinking of something devious. She lifted his maroon shirt; breathed air in her lungs completely, put her lips around Reginald's stomach, and blew on it. He began to have tears in his eyes from that full blown raspberry.

A few minutes later, the girls decide to have mercy on him. He can finally breathe happily, with a couple of laughs coming out. "W-why d-did you,"

"Because I thought it could get your mind off of that you were a TV character," Ayeme answered. "I know you said that you weren't worried about that, but I wanted you to know that you're a person," she answered, starting to make sense to him, a little. "You are a person, no matter if you're a cartoon character or someone that's real life."

This was making his heart pound. He soon realized Katty and May are gone, "Huh! Where did them!"

"Don't worry," Ayeme said, "they do this all the time. She looked at the clock, and it's 10:00 pm. "We should hit the hay. It's about late."

"Sure," he said.

"You could borrow a T-shirt," that's not good for him. "And don't worry, they're all men sized large. You should be good, and a lightning pajama pants that may fit your size and they're comfy as well." She showed him a Ninjago T-shirt that is a little big, but it will have to do.

A couple minutes later, the two are both in their pajamas.

"So… where am I sleeping," Reginald asked awkwardly.

"Hhhmmm," she hummed, thinking. "My parents are at their friend's house for the night and you might die in my brother's room… so you have to sleep in my room tonight."

That made him blush intensely. "Do you have a couch!?" he asked furiously.

"Sorry, my parent will be her, in the morning, so you have to sleep with me," she explained. It also made her embarrassed, sleeping with her crush.

While in bed, Shark has been thinking all what happened today, it made him tired, but he can't fall asleep besides that he's sleeping with a girl.

"Regi," he heard her replied, "you don't have to worry, everything will be fine… trust me," she explained tiredly as she is lulled to sleep.

He thought about it, maybe everything will be fine, maybe he doesn't have to worry. Just looking at her sleep made him happy, so content, so peaceful. She's different, everyone should be afraid, no matter if in his world or this world, but it made his heart warm. He snuggled against her, thinking happily. 'Maybe everything will be alright.'

In the next story, you'll learn more about Ayeme! So stay in toon!


End file.
